Waiting for the Future
by LouBirdGirl
Summary: The beginning for a character that will affect the rest of her life. Read what event molded this girl into what she was meant to do. Thanks.


_**Hey, this is just a quick what may have made Lady Macbeth the lady she turned out to be. Read and Review please. I don't own anything! Thanks.**_

Waiting for the Future

I watched the sun set just over the horizon while I was standing on this white-stoned balcony. I look down to see I am wearing a magnificent red gown with intricate black accents. Making a full circle to take a look at my surroundings. Behind me was the large castle that seemed to touch the sky. I laughed as I felt the wind kiss my check and my hair caress my back. Out of curiosity, I lift my slender hand to touch the top of my head and felt a crown.

"Catherine! Stop day dreaming and sit up straight." My mother's stern voice

I lifted my elbow from the table and pushed my dark brown locks away from my face. "Sorry mother." I picked up the spoon and continued to eat my porridge.

Before my mother could say the evil remark, a servant walked into the dining hall. She doesn't allow anyone to see her being anything but a loving wife or mother. "My Lady, your Lord requests the presence of Catherine in his study." He stood at the edge of the table as he waited for an answer.

A smiled pulled on to my face and I looked at my mother. She smiled at me before turning at her attention to the man wearing the black clothes with the blue stripes on the breast of the shirt. "She may go. Tell my husband that if he needs to find me, I will be in my chambers." My mother left the room without another word. I flew off of my chair and began to run to my father's study.

"Father!" I slowed to a walking pace and controlled my excitement just before I entered the room. "Hello Father, how was your journey?" I moved to stand by his chair.

His green eyes looked up from the book he was reading and a grin that stretched across his face. My father closed his book, got up from his chair, and opened his arms wide so I could embrace him. His beard tickled my cheek and his hand took my own and spun me around. "Let me see my little girl. How much you have grown in this last year. You are truly a beautiful young woman. A woman who deserves anything she desires and more." My father's enchanting voice filled the small room.

"Your presence has been greatly missed. It brings me happiness to see you home again." I answered him.

"Walk with me, my darling. I have news for you." My father offered his arm to me. I rested my hand on his arm and followed him to the garden. The sun peeked through the tree and some servants were lighting torches as we moved along a small path. He motioned for me to sit on the stone bench with him. I watched him as he looked off at the trees to the north, waiting for him to speak.

"Catherine, I have two things to tell you. One, I have found a proper man for you to marry. He will be coming here next week to ask for your hand. I believe he will be the best man for your future. I know because I checked with… Let's just say I found a reliable source. How do you feel about this?"

"I will admit, I am caught off guard. However, you have always been a wise man. So I will agree to marry any man you see fit." I answered with my father's desire in mind.

"Oh, Catherine. What joy God has given me when he blessed me with you." My father looked up to the sky before kissing the top of my hand. "The other news I have for you, darling, has to deal with your future. My… sources tell me that you are bound for greatness. So promise me one thing. No matter what happens, you will fight to achieve the greatness you were meant to have bestowed to you." He told me, holding my hand the entire time. I could tell he was serious, more than he has ever been since I could remember.

"Of course, Father. Anything that will make you happy." I said plainly. I may not know what I am to look forward to in my future, but once I know what I must do, nothing will stop me.

My father left me to my thoughts and retired to his chambers for the evening. I sat here, watching the sun fall lower in the sky. As darkness fell, I stood up from the bench and walked to my room. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

That was when I heard the scream, my father was screaming. I ran to his chamber yelling for him as I ran through the halls. I reached his room and found the door open. I took a deep breath, preparing for what I could possibly see.

"How could you?!" My mother cried out loud as she dropped my father's knife from her blood soaked hands. She ran from the room without even noticing I was standing there. I ran over to my father who was on the other side of the bed. He was bleeding everywhere. I pulled one of the sheets from his bed to try to stop the blood leaving his body.

"Catherine. There is nothing you can do, not to save me any ways." His voice was hoarse and there were tears in his eyes.

"No, don't say that. Father, just please stop talking." I said in hushed to tones to my father. "Can someone help!?" I screamed, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

He took my hand in his and coughed slightly before he spoke. "Darling, you are to have one of the learned servant to write you a letter, to send have it sent to a man by the name of Macbeth. Tell him that I ask for him to make haste. Don't mention my death, tell him I am in England for now. When he arrives, you are to go with him. Take hold of your future, Catherine. Your dowry is safe, ask the head of the servants, he will help you. Do you understand everything I have told you?"

"If it is what you wish father, then your will shall be done." I sobbed after I saw his eyes close and his last breath escape him.

Macbeth was due to arrive today. My father was buried in the woods. My mother never emerged from her room, even when the news of my suitor arriving. Even the servant have been sulking about while they did their work.

My mother murdered my father, I do not know why. I was going to find out before I left. I walked to my mother's chambers and marched in to find my mother sitting in her night-shirt, staring at the wall.

"Why are you here?" She spat at me. Her brown eyes glared beneath hooded eyelids.

"I just want to know why. Why did you kill father?" I asked her.

"You are just a girl! You wouldn't understand." She said before her head dropped and her shoulders began to shake because she was sobbing.

'Forgive me father.' was the thought that crossed my mind before I slit my mother's throat, with the same knife that she used to kill my father three nights ago. My mother's blood sprayed all over the floor and my dress. I kept my eyes close the entire time. After I knew she was dead, I hid the knife under her mattress, ran to my chamber, washed away the blood, and changed to a more elegant traveling dress.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, a carriage pulled up the drive of my home. I was prepared for the future my father wished me to have. Macbeth and I pulled away from this evil place, without even looking back again. This is what my father would have wanted, a better future, for me, no matter the cost.


End file.
